


Oscars

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	Oscars

“Wowowow you look amazing!” Shawn said as he walked in the bathroom. Your makeup artist and hairstylist were currently busying themselves on your look for the big night. Glancing up at him, in the mirror you smiled.  
“Thanks babe. And you look quite dashing yourself.”  
Shawn went for his classic all black look, wearing a black three-piece suit. It was sharp and neat, and fit his form perfectly.  
“Alrighty Y/N, your hair and makeup are done!”  
“Wow thank you so much guys, you’ve really outdone yourselves this time! I can’t thank you enough, I don’t look like a zombie anymore.” You chuckled, hugging both your friends.  
Tonight were the Oscars. The biggest film award show ever, the highest prestige an actress such as yourself can get. And this year, you were nominated for Best Supporting Actress. An Oscar! You! You still couldn’t believe it.  
“Shawn, wanna help me get in my dress?”  
He gladly nodded and walked you over to your closet, where laid your magnificient dress.  
It was a (favorite color) gown, with a tight V-neck top, and it came down in a beautiful silky flowy manner around you. You slid in it, and Shawn helped zip up the back.  
You took a big breath.  
“Hey, you okay?” Shawn asked you, taking both of your hands and looking straight into your eyes.  
“Yeah, it’s just you know… This is huge. Like the freaking Oscars. This is kinda like when you got nominated for a Grammy, remember?”  
“It’ll be okay, you got this. You’ve worked so hard and you deserve this.” He whispered soothingly into your ear. You hugged him, smiling.  
+  
Shawn stepped out of the car, and rushed to your side to open the door for you.  
“Shall we?” He grinned, reaching his arm out for you. You giggled, he looked like a boy in a candy store. He’s never been to such a big event with so many actors before.  
“You gonna fangirl over Emma Watson?” You teased.  
You saw his face light up as you began walking down the red carpet. Along the way, you stopped by to chat a bit with you friends. You introduced Shawn to Jennifer Aniston, Eddie Redmayne, and many more famous actors.  
“Oh my god I used to have the biggest crush on Eddie when I was a teen.” You giggled to Shawn as you made your way to another group of photographers.  
“You don’t anymore right?” Shawn stuttered. You looked at him and burst out laughing.  
“Of course not stupid. Gosh you’re so cute.” You giggled up at him. He stared down at you with a goofy grin.  
“Just wanted to make sure.” He whispered into your ear as cameras flashed at you.  
You made your way to the center, and caught up with Academy Awards Pre-show, Robin Roberts.  
“Robin! Hi!” You exclaimed, hugging her.  
“Y/N how nice to see you! Wow you look stunning. Actually, doesn’t she look beautiful?” Robin asked the camera.  
“She’s perfect.” Shawn grinned.  
“And of course, Y/N brought Shawn Mendes, everybody. Tell me Shawn, how does it feel, your girlfriend being nominated for the biggest award in Hollywood?”  
“Oh my gosh, um it’s surreal. I’m so unbelievably proud of her, I have no words.” Shawn gushed.  
“Aww.” You and Robin both smiled, Shawn squeezing your hand.  
“So, Y/N how do you feel?”  
“Wow it is so overwhelming. Like two years ago, I’m in my sweatpants watching the very same awards from my couch, and then I star in this huge Scorsese movie and now I’m actually here? I feel so blessed.”  
“You are so cute, both of you. Well, I wish you both the best of luck, and we go back to you Lara!”  
The both of you made your way to the theater, laughing and goofing around. You had made some silly poses in front of the cameras just for the fun of it, as long with some classic serious ones, and even joined a huge group photo with Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper.  
+  
The show started, and you laughed along with the whole audience as Ellen Degeneres cracked another joke.  
The night continued, it was all very enjoyable. You watched some of your best friends take home awards, and Ellen had really outdone herself when she ordered pizza.  
“Here’s what I’m gonna do. Meryl, here’s my idea. You were nominated 18 times, a record-breaker. So I wanna break another record right now, with the most Retweets of a photo. So right now, I’m gonna take a picture of us, and then we’ll see if we can break the record. Oh, you too get in Julia. Jennifer, yeah Bradley come on in. Of course Y/N, here squeeze in, Shawn you too.”

Originally posted by these-words-are-weapons  
You laughed as Shawn put bunny ears behind your head.  
“I’m gonna go retweet that now.” You chuckled.  
+  
It was almost here, your award. Before you knew it, Christoph Waltz walked out on stage holding a gold envelope.  
“I’m honored to salute the outstanding performances given by the 5 exceptional actresses nominated tonight. 3 of them are first time nominees, all of them are amazing. Here are the nominees. Sally Hawkins, Blue Jasmine. Jennifer Lawrence, American Hustle. Julia Roberts, August Osage County. June Squibb, Nebraska. Y/N Y/L/N, (Movie title).”  
You shuffled in your seat excitedly and Shawn squeezed your hand, bringing it up to his lips.  
“And the Oscar goes to… Y/N Y/L/N, (Movie title)!”  
Your mouth fell. Did you hear correctly? Did you?  
“I’m hallucinating.” You said as you stood up. Shawn stood up as well, pulling you into a tight hug.  
“I’m so proud.” He whispered into your hair. Tearing up, you made your way to the stage.  
“Oh god my makeup’s gonna be totally ruined.” You started off, earning a laugh.  
Shawn was staring at you so intently, giving you his full attention.  
“Um there’s so many people I’d like to thank. Um oh wow, an Oscar!” You shook the little gold man in your hand. “Oh god, this is unreal. Thank you to my parents, my friends, my boyfriend Shawn. You’re the best. And shoutout to the director, the Academy, thank you so much everyone! I just want to say, if you have a dream you can accomplish it. I’m serious this is cheesy, but it’s true. Work, and you will get there. I promise. Thank you so much!”  
You gave one last smile before you walked out, still gesturing unbelievingly with the award.  
+  
“Thank you so much for coming tonight Shawn.” You kissed your boyfriend, now back at home.  
“Of course I came love.” He kissed you back. “I’m so proud of you.”  
You smiled. You felt unimaginable happiness. Having Shawn, your very first Oscar. What more could you ask for?


End file.
